


Tell Me, Lord, Am I The Antichrist?

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bit of Master/Slave stuff, Collars, Demons AU, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rough Sex, Scars, collaring, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Thirty-One.He hadn’t always lived to serve.





	Tell Me, Lord, Am I The Antichrist?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I did it. Thirty-one days, thirty-one fics. Close to 40k words of kinky porn. It really was a challenge but, damn, am I glad I did it? Thanks to everyone that stuck with me and to everyone who read any single one of the fics. I'm gonna sleep for an eternity...or not, I mean, I have sequels to write!
> 
> I went with a Halloween theme for this one since it's Halloween and all. But this was the wildcard day, so I went with Collaring and Scars. My Demon AU doesn't make much sense, I came up with it on the fly, so just don't read too much into it.
> 
> Title is from (Antichrist Television Blues) by Arcade Fire. Yes, in parenthesis.
> 
> Enjoy!

A forked tongue slid out, just a flash of pink against bitten lips. Dick followed it with his eyes, swallowing hard as Slade’s hot fingers pulled the strap tight around his neck. He pulled and pulled until it was almost on the painful side of too tight, made it so he had to fight for every breath that he hadn’t had to take in years.

“Looks good, kid.” Slade murmured, fingers tracing the leather.

Dick had to admit, it really did look good. He turned to the mirror he was sitting next too, fingers hesitating before coming up to touch it. The collar was black matte leather, which only made the silver varnish stand out more. He traced one of the decorative spikes on the side before moving his finger to hook into the shining silver d-ring. The collar, _his_ collar, was surprisingly slender. He had expected something much bigger when Slade was allowed to collar him, something that would dwarf his whole neck and make it clear that he was a collared Demon. 

A collared Demon that belonged to _Slade Wilson_ of all people. His oldest enemy and sometimes friend. He still had the scars to prove it, from his bullets and blades, always painful and never fatal. If he had known that Slade was Fallen, he would’ve never started dabbling in the magical art, would’ve never tried to get into summoning.

Slade pulled him out of his thoughts by gripping Dick’s hand and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing his palm. Right on the scar he got from using blood magic to summon a powerful demon who resided on earth. Slade had claimed it as his own, just like the bullet wound in his arm and the numerous cuts from his sword or his knives.

Once again, Dick found his fingers playing with the D-Ring at the front of the collar. It was as much of a claim of ownership as the scars Slade had left, and they both knew this.

Dick looked up at Slade, in his true Demonic form. He didn’t look much different, white hair that Dick would describe as fluffy if Slade wasn’t around to hear, one crystal-clear eye staring at him like he wanted to _devour_ him, white beard that tickled his skin, broad shoulders and huge muscles. Of course, there were some differences, nestled in that fluffy white hair were two huge horns that curled like a ram, his eye was red instead of blue, his teeth were more like fangs, and he had a tail that was as forked as his tongue.

Suddenly, the nubs on top of his head itched. His own horns hadn’t quite grown in yet, neither had his tail, but his eyes had turned the same shade of red as Slade’s own eye. He found himself staring into his own eyes in the mirror, Slade behind him, lips pressing kisses into the skin of his neck, alternating between being above and below the collar. His fingers stroked along one of the scars at his side and Dick shivered despite the heat.

They would go back to earth eventually, Dick would be allowed to live amongst his family for as long as Slade permitted. For now, though, he was being pushed back to lay against what was admittedly a very comfortable bed. Slade climbed atop his naked form, kisses on his skin turning to sharp nips with his sharper teeth, clever fingers working down to trace at some of the scars on his abs. He hesitated for a brief moment over one of the scars, brushing against it.

“Where’d you get this one again?” He murmured, voice as gruff as always.   
“Blockbuster.” Dick said and Slade nodded.

He moved suddenly, capturing Dick’s lips with his own. A forked tongue slid past Dick’s ruined mouth, grazing his own tongue. The slick heat made Dick moan, a muffled sound against Slade’s lips. He kissed back, their mouths moving together, tongues pulling back for just a few seconds before coming back together. Slade kissed him breathless even though he didn’t need to breathe anymore, hand coming up to cup his face.

When Slade pulled back, he was chuckling as he stared at Dick’s face. He was flushed and breathing heavily, tongue slipping out to break the string of saliva that still connected their mouths. It was practically pornographic, and Slade’s hips pushed in, grinding down to show Dick just how he made him feel. Dick’s hands scrabbled, eventually coming up to grip at Slade’s bare shoulders.

Slade made a noise that was somewhere between a rumble in his chest and a growl, pushing down to kiss Dick once more before pulling back again.

“I’m going to take you, Grayson. Right now.”

He didn’t know where Slade had gotten the bottle of lube but he was slicking up his long, hard cock. Dick licked his lips as he stared at Slade’s hand as it moved up and down his length. He was _huge_ , long and thick, but not too much. It was flushed from root to tip with the head slicked with pre-cum and shining in the candle lit. Slade’s lips parted, showing off his sharp canines as he was caught somewhere between a smirk and a soundless moan. That damnable forked tongue came back out, sliding against his bottom lip all too slowly, and Dick knew that Slade was just teasing him. That he wanted Dick to beg.

He didn’t want to but, as he opened his mouth to say as much, the words came on automatic.

“Please, take me! _Master_ , I need you inside me.”

From the satisfied look on Slade’s face, that was all he wanted. His hands came up, gripping his knees from behind and pushing up until Dick held his legs up. He held his breath in anticipation as the head of Slade’s cock circled his entrance.

Both of them moaned at the same time when it finally popped in, tight muscle giving away to pressure and force. From there, Slade slid in until he couldn’t push in anymore. For Dick, it was almost too much, feeling so full just from half yet Slade had him take every inch of him and didn’t yield or slow down. He hardly gave Dick a moment to adjust before he was pulling out a fraction just to push back in.

Dick could only take every body rocking thrust, moaning and gasping. His head lolled to the side, not able to look Slade in the eye as Slade fucked him hard and fast. 

He would say that Slade was just using him for his own pleasure but, the truth was that Dick was getting just as much out of it. There was something about Slade’s cock inside of him that just felt _right_ and he moaned and gasped with every single thrust. His cock was hard and leaking, but he didn’t dare touch it, keeping his legs up by gripping them. The D-Ring on the collar jingled just slightly with every motion and Slade growled, finger coming down and gripping into it, pulling Dick until he could bend down and kiss him without stopping his thrusting.

“Next time, I’m getting you a least to go with it.” Slade groaned.

And, without being touched, he was cumming in white, hot ropes all over his chest. A thick droplet clung to his chin and his body arched. He let go of his thighs, hands gripping and twisting the bed sheets beneath him as orgasm washed over him in waves. He let it wash over him until it had finally subsided, and he sagged back on the bed. Slade gave a few more off-tempo thrusts until he slammed home one last time and shot hot, white into Dick’s ass. 

They both groaned when Slade pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Dick and pulling him into his arms.

“You know, we’re pretty much married now.” Slade murmured in his ear, panting just enough where it was harsh.

Dick laughed and turned to kiss Slade. As they kissed, he decided that this really wouldn’t be that bad.

As long as he behaved that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed both this one and whatever ones from Kinktober you read. Feel free to leave me some love (or hate) on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This has been Kinktober 2017! Feel free to check out any of the ones in the collection or just pick and choose some that sound appealing. And, one last time, thank you all for reading!


End file.
